


An Omega always needs the help of his alpha

by Chynax65



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters(TV)
Genre: Alec deserves good things, Alec pregnant. Magnus overprotective, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chynax65/pseuds/Chynax65
Summary: Alec lightwood is the leader of the NewYork Institute and is feared by all,  and also an Omega because of his second gender he acts like he doesn't need anyone's help even from his overly protective alpha............but in truth he does :p





	An Omega always needs the help of his alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Am still new to writing fanfictions and my story line is inacurate but feels to correct me when am wrong in use of English because English is not my first language and also all characters belong to Cassie Claire

It was already 6:00pm and alec was still in his office working and Magnus had only called him once because he knew how he would get annoyed if he over called so the warlock always uses alec's sister as backup and today wasn't any different.A knock was heartbeat the door

"Come in" Alex said

And in walk Izzy with that stern look.Izzy was an alpha and also about to be mated with Simon a beta,although Robert lightweight was very much against his children mating with Downworlders and also ashamed of his first son being an Omega but Alex couldn't care less Maryse was whole different story she wasn't ashamed but only wanted her kids to be happy and would support them no matter what.

" Alec you need to stop working and go home, you look tired and magnus will be worried sick and don't forget you're fending for two now please" Izzy said

" izz don't worry am fine and am almost done besides Magnus doesn't care if he cared he would have called" 

" Alec magnus loves you and he is worried about you and the baby and you told him not to call all the time and so he respects your wishes" 

Alec didn't know what was wrong with him nowadays he would get angry over nothing. Cry over something small but then again he is pregnant and this baby has been kicking since morning and worst of all he didn't like how clingy he had gotten to his alpha and i truth he hadn't meant to shout at Magnus he was only begin caring and also his back ached alot with a sigh he lowered his head onto his desk

"Come on alec go home now i know you miss Magnus and he too misses you"

"Alright Izzy I'll go home"

Isabelle knew that Alec liked to put up a strong persona but one thing he doesn't know is that he could never betray his second gender he had been cranky all day showing that his Omega longed for his alphas care and he thinks it makes him appear clingy but in truth its only biology taking its course.

"Then hang on while i place a call.because you are going nowhere on foot"  
Alec made to protest but Izzy shot him up

"no complaining even if you don't care i care my niece or nephew is in there and by the looks of you he needs a first class ride"  
"Hello its all done he is ready" 

Once the call was done, alec gave her a weird look and suddenly a portal appeared.

"Magnus is waiting for you"

With one last look at his sister he walked into the portal and appeared right before Magnus in their loft.  
The alpha smiled at him "hi"

"so you ganged up with my sister"Alec said trying to appear stern but failed miserably his inner omega had to get to his alpha and scent him but he had to hold it in

"I know and am sorry but i was so worried and i missed you"  
"Am sorry too am the one that told you not to call and thereby making you worried...."

"Shhh Alexander it's not your fault. I get that you don't want to feel helpless or appear to dependant on some one i get but i want you to know that am always there. So don't push me away okay"

And with that who was he to complain he wasn't perfect but atleast he was trying. He walked Into his alphas outstreched arms and took a long whiff of his scent and his inner calmed down because he was home 

They stood like that for long without moving and magnus could feel the omega slipping away into the clutches of sleep

"Alexander?"

"Hm". 

"Come on honey don't sleep now i want to take care of you first'

At his the omega perked up

" how?"

"Honey remove your head from the gutter i meant that i would give you a bath and then some massage 

And at this the omega blushed furiously and all magnus could do was laugh because his omega but was just too cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is it hope you love the story and feel free to comment below


End file.
